and than we got board and
by revenge monkey
Summary: Goten and Trunks get bored again during science...at the office, they have some fun R/R Pls@@
1. Rubber Band fight!!

Trunks and Goten were throwing rubber bands back and forth at each other one day during science class. Being how bored they were, decided to reek havoc among the class. 'First one to hit the chalkboard to Mr. L's left get fifty bucks.' Trunks whispered aiming his rubber band  
  
'Deal' Of course, this went on for the whole period and finally.WOOSH! Right over the teachers ear it hit the chalkboard. Mr. L turned and faced the class. The boys quickly hid the remaining rubber bands.  
  
'Alright.who did that? Or maybe I should ask someone in specific.Mr. BRIEFS. Or perhaps, I should ask Mr. SON. Am I mistaken? Go to the office both of you. NOW!' The two boys left quickly, but not without leaving a lasting impression.  
  
'I was going to go to class, but than I got high but than I got high! La de da de da da.' Trunks yelled through the hallway. Right outside the office, Trunks complained, 'Man this school sucks. We really need to liven it up a bit.'  
  
'Yeah, but how? I mean.we were sent to the office.nothing there except the intercom system.' Goten thought.  
  
'I've got an idea.' Trunks said, evil grin on his face  
  
Mrs. Bottoms was at the desk waiting for them. 'And what did we do this time boys?'  
  
Goten started to explain, 'Well, you see, we-' BAMB Trunks let out a massive ki blast. He stood up on the desk.  
  
'Listen up I've got powers and IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW! Did you here me? NOW!' everyone scattered at his voice. Meanwhile, Goten had the main intercom in hand  
  
'Everyone evacuate the building. We have taken it over. GET OUT NOW!' frantic screams could be heard in all directions  
  
'Man we're good!' Trunks exclaimed as the school cleared out. It was empty and they roamed the hallways for a while when Goten suddenly remembered something.  
  
'Hey Trunks. Why aren't the police here-' his sentence was cut off by sirens. 'yet.' Goten added on a little too late.  
  
'Let me handle this.' Trunks walked over to the door and looked at the sirens from the big glass windows.  
  
'We have got the campus surrounded. Come out now and no one gets hurt.' The loud voice of Hercule blared.  
  
'Never! We are here for a reason and NO ONE CAN STOP US!' Trunks yelled.  
  
'You have left us no choice but to open fire.' Gun shots could be heard. Trunks ducked from the window so he wouldn't get hit. He ran down the hall.  
  
'Trunks, where are we going?' Goten asked.  
  
'Up.' Trunks replied as the ran up the stairs. They locked themselves inside one of the rooms and planned what to do next. 'I've got it.' Trunks ran back out. Goten wasn't sure what happened but he heard loud noises and new Trunks had let out a powerful Ki blast. 'That should contain them. Don't worry they wont come in.' The boys staked it out for a while doing nothing but wander the halls.  
  
----  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, out infront Videl is consulting her father 'We've got no choice! Let's just meet Trunks demands and get it over with' Hercule said  
  
  
  
'We've got one more chance.' Videl said. 'I just don't know what is taking them so long.' She watched the sky desperately for any sign of life. Finally, one was seen. She waved them down and they were none other than the Z team. 'There in there. Go.'  
  
  
  
The Z fighters all flew into the building.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
meanwhile, up where Trunks and Goten were hiding, they saw the Z fighters come in. 'Kusu! We've got company and lots of it. We are no where as strong as they are.'  
  
  
  
'How many?' Goten asked  
  
  
  
'Block your energy levels. Lets see.gohan, Gokuu, Vegeta, Piccolo that's it.' Trunks said. The only chance we've got is to stay quiet and leave the lights-'  
  
  
  
The door flew open. 'Got you you baka!' It was Vegeta. 'But you know what? Just for the fun of it im going to help you guys out!'  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten just looked at each other. 'Ok.that was unexpected.'  
  
  
  
'Now the first thing we've got to do is create a distraction.' He got up, walked out into the hallway and ki blasted at the other end of the hallway. 'Follow me.' He said as they ran out  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
so how did you like it? Review and I'll continue 


	2. Food Network?!?!

Goten, Trunks and Vegeta all ran down the hallway as Goku let out an excited yell, 'Vegeta found something!'  
  
'Stupid kakkorot.' Vegeta spat as the turned the corner. 'This is the weak spot. Just blast through and pretend to be fighting me. Trunks, will you do the honors?'  
  
'Of course dad.' Bamb! They both blasted out of the building. Vegeta expected something different than what happened- they left him.  
  
'Come back here! Kuso!' he yelled as he soared after them. As he caught up, he said to trunks, 'Nice touch, son.'  
  
'Thanx' Trunks replied. 'So, where to now dad?'  
  
'Just follow me. We are going to one of my favorite places.' Vegeta flew ahead of them and made them catch up. 'Now, the graviton has a ray that will take you to this one place.'  
  
'Why? You always r in it to train to be better than my dad.' Goten asked.  
  
'You actually think I train in there?' Vegeta asked. Goten nodded. Trunks broke out laughing with his father. 'No way! Why would I touch one of the human infested training things?' Goten nodded confused. Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing and gave Goten a look that could kill him twenty times. 'Breath a word to Kakkorot though, and u wont value ur life any longer. Got it?' Goten looked at him and slowly nodded, about to pea his pants. 'Good. Ah…here we are.' Vegeta went into a deep descent. 'Kuso! It's the cops! Got an idea.'  
  
He gave Trunks a nod and a Ki blast formed over to the side. All the ppl cleared out near by. Vegeta signalled and they went in a deep descent towards the building.  
  
'Food Network?? This is the food network commercial building?? THIS IS WHERE U GO?' Trunks asked his dad in shock. Vegeta shrugged and landed.  
  
'This is the back enterance. Straight make a left at Emerald Live (AN: purposely sp) and than down the blue hallway. Go into the broom closet.' Vegeta instructed. They raced down the hall-until they heard voices. Vegeta pulled them into the stairwell beside them.  
  
'And since the blast was right outside, we have warrant to look for the two VERY dangerous boys and there adult-uh a compliment.' The investigator told the manager of the building.  
  
'A compliment?? That's what they think I am; a stupid a compliment! Here's a hint pal!' Vegeta spit out as he shot out a ki blast. 'When in doubt, go down.' They all headed down the endless staircase.  
  
'Where does this go to Mr. Vegeta?' Goten asked.  
  
'Im not sure; but there's a door and a door means a hiding spot.' Without looking, he shoved the two boys into the dark, cold room and shut the door. 'I wonder why it is so cold in here?' Vegeta asked.  
  
'I don't know-but Ahh! Something just slithered by!' Goten complained.  
  
'Its probably just your imagination, Goten. Why would nething be in-Ahh! He's right oh kami! Help!' Trunks yelped. Vegeta covered his mouth as they heard the ceiling move and they were covered by a big red blanket. The light shown through it and Vegeta strained his ear to hear what the announcer was saying.  
  
'Welcome back. Now our guest chef has been taught under his father for many years ever since he was a boy. He has come here to challenge Morimato in the arena to see who will rain victor. And now, for the main ingreadient…'  
  
'Kuso! We are on Metal Chef! Lets get off the table before they lift it up!' Vegeta yelled. But as they tried, a white fog over came them. 'Oh no! Why? Why must you torment me with special effects?' They were blinded and lifted up on the table.'  
  
'Today, we've got a special ingredient- live snakes. What the? Who let you in?' The announcer asked. Vegeta and the boys scrambled off the table and out of the studio. 'After them!' They were now being followed by two chefs with a machete in each hand.  
  
'Now what?' Trunks asked, a machete making a close shave on his head.  
  
'This way! We'll go into the Undressed Chef's studio! No one will ever look for us in there!' Vegeta answered. But than… 'Hey! That machete just cut off the top of my hair! YOU NEVER TOUCH A SAIYAN'S HAIR!' Vegeta yelled as he went super. The chefs stopped dead in there tracks. Vegeta walked up to them, took every mechete they had and cracked it on his knee. The chefs were terrified. 'Buu.' Vegeta whispered and they all dispersed. He than went back to normal. 'That was a little dramatic. Lets go!' Vegeta yelled as he ran down the hallway, towards the large window. He blasted out followed by the two younger saiyans 


End file.
